SHINee
Shinee (Korean: 샤이니; Japanese: シャイニー; stylized as SHINee) is a South Korean boy group formed by S.M. Entertainment in 2008. The group is composed of five members: Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho and Taemin. Shinee were introduced as a contemporary R&B boy group by their company with the goal to be trendsetters in all areas of music, fashion, dance, etc. and debuted in May, 2008 with their first EP, Replay on SBS's Inkigayo with their single "Replay". The group gained attention for starting a fashion trend amongst students, which the media dubbed the "Shinee Trend". In August, 2008, the group released their first Korean studio album The Shinee World, which won the Newcomer Album of the Year at the 23rd Golden Disk Awards. Shinee further consolidated their popularity on the South Korean music scene with follow-up singles "Ring Ding Dong" and "Lucifer". "Ring Ding Dong" charted on top of several Korean music charts and gained popularity all over Asia. "Lucifer" was nominated for the Best Dance Performance Award at the Mnet Asian Music Awards in 2010 for its outstanding choreography. In 2012 the group released Sherlock, which became the fifth most sold album of the year with over 180,000 copies sold. The group has also been included in the Forbes list of Korea Power Celebrity multiple times, once in 2014 and again in 2016 In mid-2011, Shinee signed with EMI Records Japan to venture into the Japanese music scene. Their Japanese version of their single "Replay" sold over 100,000 copies, the highest number of sales for a Japanese debut single recorded by Oricon for a South Korean group at the time. It was followed by their first Japanese studio album, The First, on December 7, 2011 — both were certified Gold by RIAJ for selling over 100,000 copies. In 2011 the group also held their Japan Debut Premium Reception at Abbey Road Studios in London making them the first Asian artists to perform there. Two years later they released their second Japanese album Boys Meet U (2013), followed by I'm Your Boy (2014), D×D×D (2016) and FIVE (2017). Shinee are considered as one of the best live vocalists in K-pop and are known for their highly synchronized and complex dance routines and were awarded the Best Dance Performance Award at the Mnet Asian Music Awards three times in a row for their dance performances to "Sherlock", "Dream Girl" and "View". Shinee's signature musical style is contemporary R&B but the group is known for their experimental sound, incorporating various genres including funk rock, hip hop, and EDM. The group's popularity in their native country South Korea has earned them numerous accolades and titles like "Princes of K-pop". Members * Onew (온유) - Leader, Lead Vocalist * Jonghyun (종현) - Main Vocalist * Key (키) - Lead Rapper, Lead Dancer, Sub-vocalist * Minho (민호) - Main Rapper, Visual * Taemin (태민) - Main Dancer, Sub-vocalist, Maknae Discography Korean Albums * The SHINee World (2008) * Lucifer (2010) * Dream Girl - The Misconceptions of You (2013) * Why So Serious? - The Misconceptions of Me (2013) * Odd (2015) * 1 of 1 (2016) Mini Albums * Replay (누난 너무 예뻐) (2008) * ROMEO (2009) * 2009, Year Of Us (2009) * Sherlock (2012) * Everybody (2013) Live Albums * The 1st Asia Tour Concert Album 'SHINee WORLD' (2012) * The 2nd Concert Album 'SHINee WORLD Ⅱ In Seoul' (2014) * The 3rd Concert Album 'SHINee WORLD III in SEOUL' (2014) * SHINee WORLD IV - The 4th Concert Album (2016) Digital Singles * X-Mas (하루) (2010) Japanese Albums * THE FIRST (2011) * Boys Meet U (2013) * I'm Your Boy (2014) * D×D×D (2015) * FIVE (2017) Singles * Replay -Kimi wa Boku no everything- (Replay -君は僕のeverything-) (2011) * JULIETTE (2011) * LUCIFER (2011) * Sherlock (2012) * Dazzling Girl (2012) * 1000nen, Zutto Soba ni Ite... (1000年、ずっとそばにいて･･･) (2012) * Fire (2013) * Boys Meet U (2013) * 3 2 1 (2013) * LUCKY STAR (2014) * Your Number (2015) * Sing Your Song (2015) * Kimi no Sei de (君のせいで) (2016) * Winter Wonderland (2016) Gallery File:Five.jpg|Five (2017) File:Winterwonderland.jpg|Winter Wonderland (2016) File:1and1.jpg|1 and 1 (2016) File:1of1.jpg|1 of 1 (2016) File:Kiminoseide.jpg|Kimi no Seide (2016) File:Dxdxd.jpg|D×D×D (2015) File:Singyoursong.jpg|Sing Your Song (2015) File:Marriedtothemusic.jpg|Married to the Music (2015) File:Odd.jpg|Odd (2015) File:Yournumber.jpg|Your Number (2015) File:Imyourboy.jpg|I'm Your Boy (2014) File:Luckystar.jpg|Lucky Star (2014) File:321.jpg|3 2 1 (2013) File:Everybody.jpg|Everybody (2013) File:Boysmeetu.jpg|Boys Meet U (2013) File:Whysoserious.png|Why So Serious? - The Misconceptions of Me (2013) File:Dreamgirl.jpg|Dream Girl - The Misconceptions of You (2013) File:Dazzlinggirl.jpg|Dazzling Girl (2012) File:Sherlockjp.jpg|Sherlock (2012) File:Sherlock.jpg|Sherlock (2012) File:Thefirst.jpg|The First (2011) File:Luciferjp.jpg|Lucifer (2011) File:Juliette.jpg|Juliette (2011) File:Replayjp.jpg|Replay -Kimi wa Boku no everything- (2011) File:Hello.jpg|Hello (2010) File:Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer (2010) File:2009yearofus.jpg|2009, Year Of Us (2009) File:Romeo.jpg|Romeo (2009) File:Amigo.jpg|Amigo (2008) File:Theshineeworld.jpg|The SHINee World (2008) File:Replay.jpg|Replay (2008)